


Pack Cuddles

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Pack Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there a reason you moved all of my furniture against the wall and replaced them with blankets?" Derek asks when he walks into his loft to find Stiles and Isaac laying out more blankets and stacking up pillows. Where did they even get all of these? Derek walks further into the room, he sees Danny walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.</p><p>"No offense," Derek says, looking, well more like glaring, at Danny, "but, what are you doing here? Actually, what are all of you doing here?"</p><p>Stiles jumps up and answers before Danny can make an indignant comment about Derek’s rudeness. “We are having a movie night. And since it’s Danny’s movie, he’s automatically invited.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted for a prompt by [oops-theres-a-nogitsune-in-me](http://oops-theres-a-nogitsune-in-me.tumblr.com/): "Can you do Sterek Mehealahey and prompt being: Everybody loves pack cuddles. Especially Stiles and Isaac, please?" This was crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/80231983687/can-you-do-sterek-mehealahey-and-prompt-being).

"Is there a reason you moved all of my furniture against the wall and replaced them with blankets?" Derek asks when he walks into his loft to find Stiles and Isaac laying out more blankets and stacking up pillows. Where did they even get all of these? Derek walks further into the room, he sees Danny walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"No offense," Derek says, looking, well more like glaring, at Danny, "but, what are you doing here? Actually, what are all of you doing here?"

Stiles jumps up and answers before Danny can make an indignant comment about Derek’s rudeness. “We are having a movie night. And since it’s Danny’s movie, he’s automatically invited.”

 

"I was also offered free food, which helped as well," Danny chimes in. "There’s still some pizza left in the kitchen," he says indicating where it is on the table with a thumb over his shoulder. Isaac, who hasn’t said a word or even looked at Derek during all of this, gets up from his spot on the floor and walks over to Derek.

"Is it okay? The movie and blankets and stuff? I just… I kind of need it after everything that’s happened, you know? And you have more room here…" Isaac looks up at Derek, his eyes the biggest he’s ever seen. And Derek can’t ever say no to Isaac. Not with Isaac being one of his first beta’s, the one who’s stuck by him and as painfully as it is to think about, the one who’s still left. And really, maybe this movie night/sleepover might be something he needs too, although he’s not going to ask or intrude.

"Yeah, it’s fine… just don’t make a mess," Derek says, stepping over the piles of pillows and blankets to get to the stairs to go up to his bedroom.

"Where do you think you’re going?" Stiles says, stopping him with a hand on his chest, cutting off his path to the stairs.

"Upstairs. To my room."

"But you’re coming back down, right? You’re invited to this too. It’s your loft, you’re—"

"Automatically invited?" Derek says, answering for him, letting his voice show his anger at the thought that he’s only invited by default.

"Well, yeah… Hey, don’t be like that. You were first on the invite list, okay? I want you to be down here with me, with us, I mean."

Derek raises his eyebrow at the slip, but doesn’t comment. Stiles’s eyes are earnest though, and just like Isaac, he can’t say no. “I’ll be down after I change my clothes,” he finally says.

Stiles grins and pecks Derek on the cheek. “Hurry up, then.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but Stiles knows him too well now, knows that he can’t cover the fondness he has of Stiles.

When he comes back down in sweats and a T-shirt, the three of them are already are tucked in to blankets, laying flat on their stomachs facing the TV, which is playing the title menu on a loop. There’s empty pillow next to Stiles, which Derek takes as his spot and burrows in next to them.

Stiles smiles warmly at him before pushing play on the remote to start the movie. Derek doesn’t really watch the movie though, isn’t really sure what it is except for it’s definitely either sci-fi or fantasy and it’s  _really_ long. Not that he minds though. He mainly watches the other three, watches Isaac rub his hand up and down Danny’s back, what he suspects is the real reason Danny agreed to come over. His lips curl up as he sees Stiles mindlessly play with Isaac’s hair once Isaac’s fallen asleep, his arm around Danny’s waist while Danny scoots in closer to Isaac, his eyes still on the screen.

The credits finally roll, and he and Stiles are the only two still awake; Danny and Isaac have curled into one another, their arms wrapped around each other, and Derek’s heart warms at seeing the content look on Isaac’s face as he sleeps.

"They’re cute," Stiles whispers, nudging Derek’s shoulder with his own. Derek nods in agreement. "You’re cute, too," Stiles says with a cheeky grin. Derek picks up his pillow and holds it up against Stiles’s face. Stiles squawks in protest, and Derek shushes him. Stiles giggles but settles back down.

Stiles turns on his side, and Derek does the same so they are facing each other. He rests a hand on Stiles’s hip and pulls him in a little closer.

"Thanks for letting us crash. Isaac was kind of feeling down, and he seemed to perk up when I suggested the movie night/pack cuddles thing."

"Pack cuddles?" Derek says with a raised eyebrow.

"Snuggles, blanket time, sleepover, whatever you want to call it."

Derek huffs out a quiet laugh. “It was a good idea. I think I needed it, too.”

"Of course you did. That’s why I made you stay."

"And you always know what I need, huh?"

Stiles grins, inches in closer to Derek. “Yup. Always.”

Derek shakes his head, his nose rubbing Stiles’s in an eskimo kiss. “Thanks,” he says before gently kissing Stiles on the lips. Stiles kisses him one more time before rolling over so he’s facing away from Derek, pulling Derek’s arm with him so that he’s pressed up against Stiles’s back so they’re spooning.

Derek doesn’t protest the motion and pulls Stiles in flush against him. His arm is extended out below his pillow, enough to reach Isaac’s head, and he falls asleep with his fingers stroking through Isaac’s locks and Stiles warm in his arms, the sounds of quiet breathing and steady heart beat from all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivon).


End file.
